Soon
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: Mithos wakes from Martel's scream as the Giant Tree is shot by the mana cannon, after he saved Tabatha, and reflects on his actions and the future. Drabble.


**Soon**

_By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A scream.

Martel. That single thought shot into my head like a bullet, my mind void of anything else. Martel was screaming –

I sat up and opened my eyes so quickly I surprised even myself. I had no idea why I was even lying down, but that didn't even occur to me then. Martel –

"Mithos! You're awake!"

The surprised voice came from my side, but it wasn't Martel's. Before my eyes even made it to the source of the inquirer, I began, "Where's Mar–"

I stopped, suddenly, as my eyes fell on Altessa, who stood at the side of my bed.

I urged my brain to work faster, but it seemed to be struggling to function and assess exactly where I was – what had happened to me? I was Altessa's... I was my younger self... I was deceiving him, but why? Right – Zelos. He was reporting to me. Pronyma was watching Kratos. But then why was I on this bed, and for that matter how could I have been sleeping, when at any moment I could have needed to be somewhere?

Altessa spoke again. "You shouldn't move around. You're still injured. Do you remember...?"

My breath caught in my throat as the memory played so vividly in my mind at a Rheard's speed. I was outside, there was that earthquake, and the rocks that had begun to fall on her, on Martel –

"Yes," I replied urgently. My body felt like a train wreck emotionally, and I couldn't see how impossible whatever I was thinking at the time was. All I was concerned with was her. Was she okay, why had she screamed? "Where's M–"

And then my eyes darted to the doorway and I understood at once, as that wretched doll stood there. "Mithos... saved me..."

I swallowed hard to prevent myself from saying anything.

"That was a very brave thing you did, Mithos. Tabatha and I couldn't be more grateful."

"Mithos... saved me..." she repeated in that accursed, monotone voice. "I am... so thankful..."

"I think," I began suddenly, "I'm going to go outside."

Altessa shook his head, but I had already swung my legs over the bedside. "Mithos, you're still hurt! You must rest!"

By that time I was through the doorway and I would have pushed that _thing_ out of the way if it hadn't moved. "I'm okay, I just need some fresh air," I half-mumbled quickly as I shoved the front door open.

I could could feel my hands ball into fists subconsciously as I drew a deep breath. How could I have done that? How could I have been so stupid? I jumped in front of those boulders and risked myself to save that – that miserable failure of a doll? I couldn't even stand to look at her, to hear her speak. I would've been happy if she was destroyed. Why...

I asked myself that, but I knew the answer, of course. That doll looked so disturbingly like her...

But I had come out here for a reason. I had definitely heard her scream. Had Kratos failed to stop them from forming the final pact? The Great Seed, and more importantly, her – what had become of them? I closed my eyes and readied myself to transport back to Derris-Kharlan.

"Mithos," said a low voice.

"Kratos," I replied, opening my eyes again. "What happened? What of Martel?"

"They have formed the pact with the final seal. Seeing the seed lose control like that, I was able to convince them to subdue it with the force of Tethe'alla's summon spirits. However, Forcystus is dead. It appears the Renegades had infiltrated the ranches and were firing mana at the seed, but when we went there to stop us, Forcystus resisted and –"

I cut him off. I didn't care about that stupid Desian and repeated myself, "What of Martel?"

"Seeing as the Great Seed did not truly germinate, and was subdued, both Martel and the seed have returned to their former state. However, it seems that the Chosen has been developing Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium for quite some time."

"We can't merge her with Martel like that. Have Lloyd's group gather the supples for the Rune crest. They'll have to come to Derris-Kharlan for the mana fragment, and then we can take the Chosen."

Kratos nodded. "I suspect they will be here soon to check on you." He then paused and surveyed me. "Are you all right? You look injured."

I sighed briefly. "It is nothing. Go. Make sure Zelos stays in line."

Without another word, he teleported away.

I looked up at the sky, and began talking as if she were there.

"As long as you're alright, dearest sister. I'm sorry if that caused you any harm. Soon... soon, we'll be reunited. Your new body is almost ready now. I promise we'll be together soon."

I turned to go back into Altessa's and eyed the pile of boulders again. The pile of boulders I had leapt under in order to save her, but had ended up saving that pathetic doll.

_That doll isn't her, _I told myself. _That failure isn't her, and she's safe, and soon we'll be together._

I spoke to her again before opening the door.

"We'll be together soon, sister."

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: wrote this in fifteen minutes and then spent ten minutes thinking of a title. Herp.

I hate it but it's the first thing I've "finished" (I use that ever so generously) in like ten years so yeah. askdfjk;sf

Replaying Symphonia for the hundredth time. I love Mithos and I was working on another fic about him and Genis when this suddenly popped into my head and I thought it made good short drabble material. I might add to it because I need to but I just don't feel like it right now.

_- Medli_


End file.
